Ordinary World
by Jukebox
Summary: The loss of their powers gives Rogue the opportunity to have the life she always dreamed. But are the changes too much for Gambit to handle? ROMY Finished
1. Default Chapter

_I was listening to my Duran Duran cd the other day (ok, so I'm dating myself here – yes I'm a child of the 80's/90's and I miss those days..sigh) and reading the latest X-treme X-men (ok, where the hell are Gambit and Rogue already?), and got kinda angsty.  So I picked one of my favorite D.D. songs, really listened to the words, thought about some stuff going on in my own life, and finally cranked this puppy out.  So, I guess it's a Songfic.  Never done one of those before, but guess there's a first time for everything.  It's probably gonna be only 3 chapters or so._

_Disclaimer:  So, all the characters in this fic belong to people that are not me.  The motel probably belongs to Best Western or Holiday Inn.  The song Ordinary World belongs to Duran Duran.  The only thing I own are some dogs and cats.  Well, I only own the dogs.  The cats own me.  And if you've never been a cat's human before, then you just won't understand what that means, so just go with it.  Since I love my animals dearly, you can't have them.  And, I usually think poorly of my own writing, so I'll never make money off of this or any others like it that I write._

_Didn't go too heavy on the accents, I just don't do them too well.  So, use your imagination.  Besides, we southerners ain't really got no twang, dern it.    _

_Last, but not least – there are thousands upon thousands of X-men fics on this site alone.  So if this one resembles another you've read, it's purely coincidental.  But, let me know who & what so I can go check it out for myself to see.  If I see it's real similar, I'll write that author and offer him/her condolences for having a mind like mine._

_Words in italics are thoughts_

_Words between ~ ~ are lyrics to the song_

_Sections beginning with * * are flashbacks (but they're labeled that way)_

Ordinary World

~ Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue ~

The door opened to the motel room and he stepped across the threshold with little fanfare.  Quickly, he scanned the sparse surroundings as water dripped to the carpet from his rain soaked trench coat.  Moving a hand to wipe back the wet hair plastered to his face, Remy sighed and turned to close the door behind him, shifting the deadbolt into place.  Flipping the light switch and wincing slightly at the immediate intrusion of brightness into his eyes, he removed his coat and hung it in the little closet.  He was mentally exhausted, which in turn drained away his physical energy.  Despite the downpour, Remy had been walking the pavements, just thinking and thinking, replaying events over and over.  Ignoring the protest of his skin to wash away the chill and the grime, he moved over to the bed to lie down for a moment.  With is back to the bed, Remy spread his arms out to the side and fell backwards, almost in slow motion, as if mocking a bad mattress commercial.  He hit the bed with a thump, and groaned at the impact.  

"Mon Dieu, dis bed be as hard as a rock" he complained to no one in particular.  Suddenly a memory came forth, as if jarred from the recesses of his mind by the force of the collision with the bed.  The memory was sweet - another time, in another motel room, two occupants falling into bed, one atop the other.  He could hear her words as the memory replayed in his mind's eye.

~ Thought I heard you talking softly_._ ~

*flashback*

"Whatsa matter, sugah?  Give yaself a concussion?" Rogue laughed at him as his brows furrowed in mock pain at the stiffness of the mattress beneath.  She moved to straddle him, crawling her way up his body until her hands rested on either side of his head.  Hair falling down to caress his face, her bright green eyes stared intently into red on black orbs with a glint of lust and desire.  Moving one hand to trace a finger slowly along his jaw line, Rogue cocked her head slightly and parted her sensuous lips.  She lowered herself until her mouth hovered centimeters from his ear, her breath tickling the sweet, soft patch of skin beneath.  

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she whispered lustily before capturing his lobe gently between her lips and suckling.  

*end flashback*

He was staring up to the ceiling, but not seeing the white tiles above, instead watching the scene of his memory play before his eyes.  He smiled as he recalled that night.  All too quickly, though, he brought himself back to the here and now.  

"Rogue, chere, don' y' know what y' do t' me?"  With the rain continuing its assault on the concrete jungle outside his window, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  

~ I turned on the lights, the tv and the radio ~

Hauling his carcass upwards, Remy made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  He peeled the clinging fabric from his body and let the wet garments fall to the floor, deciding he would hang them up to dry later.  Remy placed a towel on the toilet seat and, pushing the curtain to one side, maneuvered himself into the tub.  With both hands against the wall and head hung down between arms, he closed his eyes and let the heat of the water remove the chill from his bones and massage the aches of his muscles.  

Again, he replayed the last couple of days in his mind.  They had fought the same argument that had been building over the past few weeks.  And, it had finally hit the breaking point, causing him to leave just to get away for a few days before things were said that couldn't be taken back.  He checked into the quaint little motel in town two nights ago to give them both time.  Their relationship had always been a roller coaster of passion and stubbornness.  It had become a joke among many of their old teammates as to whether Rogue and Gambit were on this week or off again.  Somehow, through all the trials and tribulations, all the pain and suffering, they managed to retain that pure underlying love that had formed almost from the first meeting.  But, this disagreement seemed more painful than many they had faced before.  The loss of their powers in Madripoor had changed their lives dramatically, and it was still unclear to him if it was for better or worse.  Raising his head up, he let the spray pelt his face in a pitiful attempt to drive away tears that were forming as he considered the altercation.  _Merde he mentally groaned, shutting off the shower and reaching for the towel._

~ Still I can't escape the ghost of you ~

Quickly drying himself, Remy threw on some boxers and climbed into bed, propping the pillows behind him such that he leaned his upper body back against the headboard.  Flipping through the different stations, he found it hard to focus on whatever mundane program he landed on with each click of the remote.  Instead, his mind raced with the debate of the conflict, point and counterpoint.  Remy reflected thoughtfully on the conversation that started it all so many weeks ago.  Touch, such a simple thing for a flat scan human, denied to a beautiful creature with poison for skin.  But, then everything changed.  Suddenly, powers were gone and for the first time both had the one thing they had always desired – the ability to physically express their love for each other with no boundaries or limits.  Together, they decided to redefine themselves in a world that had always shunned them.  Both began a new life for themselves in the little beachfront home Rogue purchased.  

                                    ~ What has happened to it all? ~

It had always been her dream to have a mortgage with a white picket fence, a husband, and two and a half kids.  He knew that.  He really did.  And, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy.  But, he just didn't think he could be that guy.  The house, well yes Remy had no problem with that.  The husband part was something he too planned, sometime soon.  After all, two people living together tend to lead to that next logical step.  

But then Rogue started seriously talking children.  At first, he indulged her fantasy.  _Non, dat's not de way t'say it_ he mused.  Rather, he let her plan her dream, their life together.  But, then her idle chit chat of future plans became more….insistent.  It began to dominate every conversation.  Somehow, no matter what the topic, it would undoubtedly turn to children.  This eventually turned into nagging annoyance, and finally into bitter arguments.    __

~ Crazy, some'd say ~

He wasn't ready.  It was moving too fast.  After all, he had not really adjusted to his new life without powers.  What was he going to do now that he was utterly useless?  All he had ever known was the superhero gig and being a thief.  Now, he could no longer do the former, and she was not happy with the latter.

~ Where is the life that I recognize? ~

~ Gone away... ~

"I'm a t'ief  when all else fails, an' all else failed."  (Uncanny X-Men #361)

Yeh right.  His words came back to slap him in the face.  Combing his fingers through his auburn locks, and then rubbing his eyes with two fingers, Remy chuckled to himself.  It's not that they would suffer monetarily.  No, Remy was quite well off.  After all, being a former master thief did have its rewards.  But, he wasn't the stay at home type of fellow either.  He needed adventure and action to feel alive.  So, he knew that adjusting to this new phase of his existence would be difficult. 

Now, however, Rogue wanted children sooner rather than later.  And it scared him to death.  He had never really, truly considered having kids.  Remy always assumed he would die young, in a blaze of glory like a true hero.  There had been many times when possible future timelines reared up to show him as an old man.  But he never really thought he would live to see old age.  And children?  Well, that was another story.  She wanted them to be normal, and saw the loss of their powers as that opportunity.  But, couldn't she see?  They were not normal.  Oh sure, she could pass as that, even with the white stripe in her hair and the intertwining tattoo on her arm.  But he could never get away with calling himself normal.  His strangely exotic eyes told a different tale to anyone with the gift of sight.  

* flashback *

"De world, she is not safe, chere" Remy stated.  "Why y' want to bring a chile into it?"

"Oh sugah, the world is what we make of it.  There has never been a time in history that the world's truly been safe.  But, yet, children have still come into the world and lived happily" she replied desperately.

"Rogue, I won't be a good pere" he sighed.  A smirk graced Remy's face as he added, "I still a chile myself.  Any bebe we have gonna be wild.  Dey probably gonna develop powers just like we did." 

"Remy, ya'd be a good poppa, I just know it.  And with all those years spent at the school with the Professor, we can help them with their powers.  Wouldn't it be great to have a little Remy junior running around?" she purred in a dreamy state.

He cocked a graceful brow her direction.  "A little Remy junior?  Y' makin' my case for me, chere.  T'ink 'bout evert'ing we be losing, all our freedom.  Our lives be changed forever, and I ain't had de chance t' adjust t' de way my life is now."

"Think about everything we'd gain, sugah, all the family gatherings, the special moments that we can look back on in later years with a smile.  Think of the feelings of completeness and pure joy that comes with the love of children." She pleaded.

"But, I have dat now wit' just y', mon amour" he shrugged in resignation.

* end flashback *

~ But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, ~

~ Somehow I have to find. ~

Remy turned to look at the telephone, debating whether to call her.  Part of him felt guilty for feeling the way he did.  He knew it was his own fears of the unknown, of bringing a change in his life that would so completely expose his heart to possible pain for the rest of his life.  

"Remy, y' a damn fool.  Ain't dat what y' already done by being wit' de woman y' love?" he scolded himself. 

Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, he sighed once more and made his decision.  It was too late to call this evening and he was way too tired.  Turning out the lights, he lowered himself into the bed and drifted off to a fitful sleep as the raindrops continued to beat against the window pane.

~ And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world... ~

~ I will learn to survive. ~

************************


	2. Part 2

_Mail Call_

_knitting_jedi – My first reviewer for this fic!  I arranged a balloon drop in your honor (woohoo, crowd goes wild!!)  Thank you so much for reviewing.  You are very kind. :-)_

_GiniaTM – Nope, not a one shot.  There's gonna be a chapter for each verse of the song.  There's one more verse, so one more chap after this one, probably in a week or so.  I guess I should have said at the beginning that this is taking place after X-treme X-men #19 & X-pose #2.  Rogue meets this mutant that has the power to draw on skin with a touch (I forget her name – Paint or Tattoo or something).  Anyway, now she has this tattoo up her arm after the girl touched her (don't worry, Rogue let her), which matches well with Rogue\Anna's occupation right now (she's a motorcycle mechanic)._

_Ishandahalf – ISH!!!!  I was hoping you'd read :-D.  One hit wonders, ya gotta love them.  Excuse me a minute while I turn up my Kajagoogoo (~too shy shy, hush hush eye to eye~).  That's what I'm talkin' 'bout.  I bow to you oh great one of the writer's guild.  If you keep it up, your fic is gonna have as many reviews as Black Queen's "From the Shadows", except in a fraction of the time.  And that last chap - evil cliffhanger madness.  Funny thing, I've been slowly collecting Uncanny X-Men & X-men comics since I've only had the chance to read a few.  The night before you published your cliffhanger, I had just finished the one with Remy in Paris & Sabertooth hanging his brother and Genevieve over the side.  I just squealed in excitement when I read your take the next day.  Cool Girl!!!!!  Now, sorry for the angst in this one.  Was feeling that way.  But, has any of my fics had sad endings so far?  Then again, there's a first time for everything.  After all, this is the first time I've done a songfic, and it is the first time I've labeled a story as angst (bwahahahahahaahaha).  And btw, hun, I've got first dibs on little Remy, but I'll put you on the order form too.  I have no problem sharing :-D_

_T. – thank you so much for reviewing.  Keep reading & all will be revealed.  But not in this chap    * dons an evil grin *_

_Jean1 – Wow!  Your review was awesome, quite insightful!  I am pleased that it gave you food for thought and that you think it's a different approach to angst.  I hope I can meet your expectations for these next two chaps.  Thank you again!_

_Hope I didn't miss anyone.  You are all the best!!!_

*****************************

  
~ Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say ~

Rogue stepped onto the porch of her cottage and stared out towards the ocean as rain pounded on the roof above her.  In the distance, the heavens were showcasing a spectacular light display.  Rogue smiled to herself as she replayed a memory from her recent past.

* flashback *

Rogue and Remy were sitting on the porch, she in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and chin on her shoulder.  They gazed upon the horizon and the approaching weather front.  The lightening high above the clouds gave off beautiful hues of peach and cream as the lovers stared in wide-eyed awe.

"If I didn' know better, chere, I'd swear Stormy be puttin' on a show for us, non?" he cooed in her ear.

"I do believe yore right, sugah." Rogue laid her head back on his shoulder and stared at the clouds through hooded eyes. 

* end flashback *

Leaning against the porch rail, she sighed and rested the side of her head against the column.  She wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek and tried to make herself understand exactly why everything had deteriorated.  "I know why" she sobbed to herself.  "Cause I try to control every little thing in my life, including Remy."  

~ "pride will tear us both apart" ~

They had been fighting again.  She had accused him of being selfish, of not considering her needs.  Worst of all, she had minimized his childhood experiences.  She remembered the expression in his face and the look in his eyes when she said it.  Immediately, she wished she could take the words back.  But they were out there, hanging in the air like smog on a hot summer day.  And just like pollution and heat, the words sparked a very short fuse that threatened to blow outwards destroying everything in its path.  Before that could happen, though, he slammed into their bedroom and gathered some clothes in a duffel bag.  He passed her as she stood there in shock, pausing only a moment at the front door when he heard her sniffle.  Then he was gone.

She wondered why she had to push so hard.  Sure, she wanted her dream.  It had always been ever since she was a little girl.  But, was it fair to force her dream onto someone else?  A sudden chill overtook her and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.  It had been two days since they had argued, two days since he left.  And she missed him terribly.  Never had she felt so alone.

~ Well now pride's gone out the window cross the rooftops, run away, ~

These past two days had given her time to think.  If there was one thing Rogue knew she needed to learn was compromise.  _That's an understatement_ she thought to herself.  After all, they were sharing this life together.  It couldn't always be about her.  But knowing this truth and actually practicing it were two different matters altogether.  She had always been alone, even when surrounded by friends.  Her inability to touch skin to skin made her a prisoner in her own body, isolated from ever truly connecting with any living soul.  That is until a certain Cajun charmer made her his personal mission.  She was the ultimate challenge for him, and in the end he won.  "But was the prize worth it" she scoffed.

* flashback *

"C'mon Remy!  Don't ya think ya'll regret it later in life if we don't have children?  Like we missed out on something wonderful?"  Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest as her brows furrowed in irritation.

"Y' don' miss what y' never had, girl" was his answer.

"What about when we get older, sugah?  If we don't have kids, then who'll take care of us when we can't take care of ourselves?" she questioned.

"Just cause y' have chil'uns, don' mean dey be stickin' around t' take care of y' when y' old" he answered.

"Think about all the joy and good times. Think about watching our children grow into something that makes us proud." She struggled to sway him to her side.

"T'ink about all de pain and heartache.  T'ink about watching our chil'uns make de same mistakes we made cause dey won't listen t' y'."  Remy was not easily swayed.

She turned her head away from him as her throat hitched.  She needed to pause to keep from breaking down in the middle of this conversation. Remy sighed heavily and lowered his chin.  Closing his eyes, he spoke again.  "Love takes work, Rogue.  Y' have a fallin' out wit your kinfolk, y' don' resolve it quick, dat be all she wrote on your relationship wit dem."

She turned and looked at him, her brilliant green eyes glistening with the tears that were threatening to flow.  "That won't happen, hun.  The love we would have for our kids would be strong enough to overcome and survive any obstacle, just like it's done for us."

And he couldn't find any words to respond.  

* end flashback *

~ Left me in the vacuum of my heart. ~

Rogue took one last look at the veil of water pouring down from the sky before turning to retreat into the house.  She slowly made her way to their bedroom and looked at the king size bed.  She just couldn't stay in this room tonight, not without him.  Grabbing her nightgown, she moved to the guest bedroom and pulled back the covers.  After discarding her clothing and donning the bedtime attire, she crawled under the blanket and lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.  

~ What is happening to me? ~

_Why did I have to drive him away?_ she asked herself.  He did, after all, have some valid points.  Maybe it was too soon to be discussing a family.  But, she had spent all her life searching for the very thing they fought about – a family of her own.  Sure, she had found a family unit among the X-Men.  She did not minimize those relationships at all.  Her time with the X-Men was precious and special, something she would never forget.  As far as she was concerned, she would always be a member of the X-Men clan and they could always count on her for anything.  But, it's not the same as having a family of your very own flesh and blood.  Why couldn't he see that?

~ Crazy, some'd say, ~

* flashback *

"I just want us to have a NORMAL life, Remy.  Is that TOO much to ask?" she argued.  Her irritation and frustration were getting to her, the results spilling out in her raised tone of voice.

"We're NOT normal, Rogue.  We're MUTANTS."  He too felt like banging his head against a brick wall. 

"But, we don't have our powers anymore" she pointed out.

"Dat don' mean not'ing, chere.  We still carry de X-gene" he countered.

"SO WHAT?!  We can still live like normal people.  No one's gonna know what's in our blood!"  The shade of red in her face was beginning to darken as her anger welled up inside.

"LOOK AT ME, ROGUE."  Remy yanked off his sunshades, wincing at the influx of light to his sensitive pupils.  "DO I LOOK NORMAL T' YOU??"  His red-on-black eyes flashed a brilliant fire making it easy to see why he had been called Le Diable Blanc.  

She seemed to deflate right before his eyes and he took a deep breath to calm himself.  "Chere, maybe y' can get away wit' lookin' normal, but dere's no way dat will work for me.  And any chil'uns we have gonna run de risk of havin' a physical mutation like deir pere.  Do y' really want to bring a chile into dis world and subject dem to dat kinda discrimination?"

"Ya selfish bastard.  Just because YOU had a bad experience growing up don't mean our kids will.  Why can't ya see how much this means to me, consider MY needs, swamp rat" she spat at him without thinking.  Instantly she knew she had gone too far.  

His mouth tightened into a grim line and a muscle twitched in his jaw.  He glared at her with a fury she had not seen before.  He turned and walked quickly into their bedroom, yanking a duffel bag from the closet.  He tore open the dresser and pulled out some clothing, shoving it into the bag forcefully.  Grabbing some toiletries from the bathroom sink, he zipped the bag closed and headed for the door.  He didn't spare her a glance as he walked past her, but paused at the door for a moment as she began sobbing behind him.  Lowering his head briefly, he took in a deep breath and moved past the threshold, slamming the door behind him.  

And then, Rogue did break down.

* end flashback *

~ Where is my friend when I need you most? ~

  
~ Gone away... ~

She hadn't meant it.  She was just angry.  They were just words that fell from her mouth, meant to inflict pain.  She hadn't been thinking rationally.  Continuing to look at the patterns on the ceiling, she reflected on the conversation and began to cry.  _I'm such an idiot_ she thought bitterly.  Of all the people in this world, she knew that she was the only one who really knew what his childhood was like.  After all, she had absorbed his memories on more than one occasion.  Even with all the misery and resentment she seemed to harbor towards her own youth, it was nothing compared to what he had endured in his early years.  No one could understand what it was like for him.  And though she had his memories and had seen first hand, she knew that she could never truly understand what it was like or how it felt either.  Those experiences were scars on his psyche, festering wounds that never healed fully and always threatened to reopen at the most inopportune time.  It took these last two days to fully realize why he was so opposed to children.  She couldn't blame him really.  How does that saying go - the sins of the father….?  

As she continued staring into nothing, she remembered a conversation she had once, long ago with Logan.  He was a man of few words and didn't often dispense advice, but when he did you were wise to take heed.

*flashback*

"Stripes, ya in here?" Logan called to her as he entered her room without knocking. 

"Yeh, Logan.  I'm here.  What ya need, sugah?" She replied looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I need to talk to ya about Icicle, darlin'.  Ya hurt his feelings pretty bad with what ya said."  He gave her a fatherly expression full of disappointment.

Rogue lowered her eyes from his intense gaze.  "I know.  I didn't mean it.  He just made me so damn mad."

"Yeh, he can drive a nun to drink.  But still, dontcha think ya went a little overboard?" 

"I guess.  But, it's done now.  Not like I can take it back.  He'll get over it eventually.  He always does." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked up at him.

He grunted and then moved over to sit beside her on the bed.  He turned to face her and grabbed her gloved hand to squeeze.  "Let me tell ya a little story, darlin'.  There once was a little boy who had a bad temper. His father gave him a bag of nails and told him that every time he lost his temper, he must hammer a nail into the back of the fence.  The first day the boy had driven 37 nails into the fence."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow and said "Yeh, well, that's real interesting, sugah."

He ignored her comment and continued with the story.  "Over the next few weeks, as he learned to control his anger, the number of nails hammered daily gradually dwindled down.  He discovered it was easier to hold his temper than to drive those nails into the fence.  Finally the day came when the boy didn't lose his temper at all. He told his father about it and the father suggested that the boy now pull out one nail for each day that he was able to hold his temper."

Rogue's face twisted in exasperation.  Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she cocked her head and looked into his eyes.  "Is this story going somewhere, Logan?"

He growled low in his throat, trying to hold onto his own temper, and replied, "Yeh, darlin'.  Just humor me a minute.  The days passed and the young boy was finally able to tell his father that all the nails were gone.  The father took his son by the hand and led him to the fence.  He said, 'Ya've done well, my son, but look at the holes in the fence. The fence will never be the same.'"

With that he stopped and smiled a feral grin at her.   Confusion graced her brows and her mouth formed a grim line.  "So what's that got to do with the argument between me and Bobby, Logan?"

Wolverine moved his hand over his face, ending up with it resting on his chin.  "Told Chuck I ain't good with this mentoring crap."  Glancing over at her, he sighed and suddenly looked his considerable age.  "Listen, darlin', when ya say things in anger, they leave a scar just like the holes in that fence. Ya can put a knife in a man and draw it out.  It won't matter how many times ya say I'm sorry, the wound is still there.  A verbal wound is as bad as a physical one."  

Seeing the understanding in her face, he smiled again and patted her hand before leaving her to her thoughts.

* end flashback *

~ But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, ~

~ Somehow I have to find. ~

With a heavy sigh, she turned to look at the cordless phone she brought with her into the guest room.  If only he would call her to let her know where he was, she would apologize profusely for the sharp words she didn't mean and for the pain she had caused.  It hurt when he had left.  It hurt that he stayed away for several days.  But mostly it hurt when he didn't tell her where he was going.  She knew he probably didn't go far, most likely a nearby motel.  But, it still hurt.

From somewhere deep inside, a determination arose and nearly took her breath away.  She wouldn't let this destroy them.  No, tomorrow she would start to track him down.  She would find him and make this right.  If he didn't want to have children, she wouldn't force the issue anymore.  Right now, the most important thing in her life was him, and she would make him see that.  With a new resolve, Rogue reached over to the lamp on the nightstand and clicked it off.  Pulling the covers up, she rolled to her side and drifted off to the sounds of thunder.

~ And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world... ~

~ I will learn to survive. ~

  
**************************


	3. Part 3

_Mail call_

_SassyGrl024 – You made me blush (grin grin).  I'm so glad you liked this fic and Angel's Gift too.  I'm most proud of Angel's Gift, will probably never top it for pure fun in writing.  Your review just pumped me full of energy!!  Thank you for making my head swell three times in size with pride!_

_Ishandahalf – I'm so jealous of your __Europe__ story!  Never have been myself but I really, really want to one of these days!!  But, I dunno if I'll walk around with a pigeon on my head.  Now that's just downright hilarious (hahahahahaha)!!!!  And __Logan__ IS adorable, isn't he?  You know I had to sneak him into this fic somehow.  And in honor of your request, and because the newest edition of Xtreme brought Gambit and Rogue back into play, I have ended this fic in a positive light!_

_T. – Right on the money.  Getting them back together as we speak.  Thanks again for reviewing!!!_

_Karen – I didn't think it was really all on Rogue, at least that's not what was intended.  Both have points of views that are valid and deserve respect.  Both got angry and said\did things in anger.  And the weight of it is falling hard on both of them as they each try to see the other's point of view.  But, kudos for you on seeing the irony of __Logan__ telling the fence story.  I thought it was too funny to have the X-man who has the least control on his temper giving Rogue anger management 101 tips.  Still, he's very old and therefore has probably had time to develop words of wisdom on every subject known to man.  Also, he has worked very hard to tame his inner beast using just about every type of meditation technique available.  So, it could be argued that he is the perfect person to give that lecture.  Plus, with his super sensitive hearing, it's possible he couldn't help overhearing the argument between Rogue & Bobby, and that Bobby didn't run to anyone (but rather brooded about it the rest of the day).   Thanks for the debate though, got me to thinking about it a different way.  _

_Hope I didn't miss anyone!  Thanks to all who have read.  Double thanks to all who have reviewed and all who may review in the future!  Hugs and kisses to you all._

**************************

  
~ Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed ~

~ Here today, forgot tomorrow ~

The sun came out the next morning to dry the land after nearly three days of non-stop rain.  Remy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the irony of it all.  It was as if the hurt and sorrow that he and Rogue had felt these last couple of days had been displayed by the heavens for the entire world to see.  And now, with his decision to put an end to the torment, the heavens were smiling down in approval, like a tremendous weight had been lifted.  He crawled out of bed and reached into the pocket of his trench coat for his sunglasses.  Making his way over to the window, he covered his eyes and opened the curtain.  Yes, it was a truly glorious day.  He took a moment to appreciate the dawn, and then slowly moved back to the bed.  Sitting down on the edge, he reached for the phone and dialed a number, closing his eyes when a familiar voice answered.

Rogue stirred from her slumber to the sounds of waves and seagulls.  She turned over in the bed and stared at the sheers covering the window.  The protection they afforded from prying eyes was sufficient, yet they were thin enough to allow her to see the scenery outside without much interference.  And what she saw made her smile.  The light flooding into the room warmed her soul and made her feel wonderfully dizzy.  Today she would make things right.  She would search for him and bring him back to her, no matter what it took.  Just as she was about to throw back the covers to leave the comfort of bed and seek out the phone book, the telephone rang and startled her.  Carefully, she reached out a trembling hand and picked up the receiver to answer.  There, on the other end, was the very person she wanted.

~ Ooh, here besides the news of holy war and holy need ~  
  


"Hello?" she queried into the phone.

"Chere?" he replied from his end.

"Oh Remy.  I've been so worried.  Where are ya, sugah?"

"I checked into a motel.  I needed t' t'ink."

"Remy, I…I'm sorry for what I said.  I didn't mean it.  I was just angry and…and" her words caught in her throat.

"I know, me too.  I shouldn't a left like dat.  But, I needed t' get away and t'ink"  He sighed into the phone.  "Chere…..Rogue, I wan' t'talk about dis.  I wan' t'come back home."

"I'd like that very much, Remy.  Ya come on back now and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Non, petite.  I'll pick up some sugar stuffs and y' make de coffee."  She could almost see his smile through the phone.  

They hung up the phone and she hurried to get dressed.  She knew that their debate was far from over, but it was a start.  And she was more than willing to try that compromise thing she had promised to herself last night.

Remy checked out of the motel and headed for the local bakery.  Picking up a variety of pastries, he headed back to the home that they shared.  As he pulled up to the house, he turned off the engine and stared out the windshield at the little cottage.  She was in there, waiting for him.  He took a deep breath and stepped out of the vehicle, making his way to the door.  Pausing for a moment, he fumbled for his keys and opened the door to step inside.  He stopped and stared at her from across the room.  She was holding two cups of coffee in her hands and she met his gaze.  After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"Honey, I'm home." He smirked.  Remy closed the door behind him and walked towards the couch, setting the pastry box onto the coffee table.  Rogue moved to join him and handed him his cup of coffee as they both sat down.  He shifted one leg up to turn his body towards her.  She, in turn, brought both her legs up and hugged them in front of her, never moving her gaze from his face.  He leaned forward and brought his hand up to push a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.  As he moved his hand away, she grabbed it and brought his palm to her lips, placing a sweet and gentle kiss there.  He cupped her cheek and moved forward to place his lips on hers.  After a moment, he pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, chere.  Forgive Remy for being selfish."  

"There's nothing to forgive, sugah.  I'm the one that's being selfish.  Forgive me for saying what I did about your…." her words were stopped by a finger placed on her lips.  She looked at him questioningly.  

"We bot' said t'ings in anger."  He admitted.

~ Ours is just a little sorrowed talk ~

They both sat there a while, sipping their coffee and enjoying each others company in silence.  Neither seemed anxious to start, fearing the conversation would lead down the same path to the same argument.  The morning wore on and the awkwardness grew between them.  Finally, they decided to end the stalemate.

"Rogue", "Remy" they both started simultaneously. They stopped and stared at each other, then Rogue giggled.  

"Y' go first, chere." Remy smiled.

"Sugah, I've been thinking and I decided that if ya don't want kids, then I can live with that.  As long as I'm with ya."  Rogue reached over and grasped his hand, pulling it into her lap as she looked into his eyes.

"Non, chere.  I've been t'inkin' too.  I know how much y' want chil'uns and I want dat for y'." Remy brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss.

"That's sweet Remy, but I know ya don't really want that.  We don't have to have kids."

"But y' want dem, Rogue.  We'll have dem."

"No, sugah, we won't have them."

"Oui, chere, we'll have dem."

"No, Remy, we won't."

"Oui, Rogue, we will."

"No we won't"

"Oui  we will"

"NO WE WON'T"

"OUI WE WI…."  Remy stopped mid rant as he watched Rogue double-over in a hysterical laughing fit.  His brows furrowed in anger. "What's so DAMN funny?"  
  
She was cackling so hard that tears were forming and she was gasping for breath.  

"Ya…(hahaha)…..me…(hehehehe)……and……" She couldn't form words for lack of oxygen, so she started motioning her hand between the two of them, pointing her finger back and forth and howling in laughter.  Remy realized what she was laughing at and he too began to chuckle.  After a few minutes, she was able to regain her composure and look him straight in the eye.

"Ain't we a pair, sugah."  She finally managed to squeak out, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Dat we are, chere.  Dat we are." He beamed back.  

"Alright, let's try this again." She started.  "Remy, ya know it's always been my dream to have a family of my very own.  But, I know now that I can't force my dreams on ya.  And, I can't live without ya.  I'm willing to compromise if it means we'll be together."

"Non, chere.  Dat's not it.  Y' just took me by surprise when y' started talking 'bout having dem now.  I'm not ready, I know dat.  I haven't even adjusted to life wit'out powers." Remy finally admitted.

"I understand, hun.  I'm willing to wait until ya're ready.  But, do ya think ya'll ever be ready?"

"I dunno.  I just worry about it.  What if our kids grow up in a world run by a madman?  What if our kids grow up to be de madman running de world?  What if our kids have physical or mental problems?  What if…" Remy stopped with a shrug.

"What do ya want, Remy, a guarantee?  These are kids, sugah, not appliances.  We don't know what's gonna happen.  But, we can't live our lives by what ifs and fears."  Rogue reached over and again grasped his hand.  "Every morning when we wake up and get out of bed, we're making a choice to live, to take that chance that today everything will be fine.  Because, the alternative is to never leave the house.  And that's not living, sugah.  That's just existing."   

"I hear what y' saying, chere.  Don't make it any easier."

"No one said life was easy, darlin'.  If anyone knows how hard it can be, it's us X-Men.  But, even with life's little ups and downs, the thrill is the ride."  Moving closer to him, she cupped his face in her hands so their eyes met.  "Why don't we just take it one day at a time and see what happens.  If it's meant to be, it'll be.  If not, then it weren't.  Either way, we take that ride together.  'Kay?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked with his thumb.  A calm resolution shown in his eyes and he smiled sweetly at her.  "Oui, chere.  Dat sounds like a bon plan."   

    
~ And I don't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, ~

~ Somehow I have to find. ~

~ And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world... ~

~ I will learn to survive. ~

  
~ Every world, is my world... (I will learn to survive) ~

  
~ Any world, is my world ... (I will learn to survive) ~

The End.


End file.
